walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shane Walsh (Dead Reckoning)
Shane Walsh is Rick Grimes' partner and best friend since high school. He harbors feelings for Lori Grimes, Rick's wife. He is one of the main members of the survivors that camped outside of Atlanta, Georgia. The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning Days before the apocalypse, he encountered Rick getting critically injured during a shootout with gang members. Following Rick's shooting, he was in deep shock and forced himself to be the one to tell Lori. As the world went into chaos in the first few days, Shane went in his patrol car to a domestic disturbance at the Taylor residence while assisting Leon over the radio about his situation with Robb Spanner. After, he meets up with a neighbor named Mrs. Heller who gives him information on the Taylor problem, she also appears to be hurt, but when asked she says a teenager, who seemed to be pale, attacked her and she scraped her arm on a mailbox. He then told Mrs. Heller to get into the patrol car, after hearing a gunshot in the Taylor house. He then goes into the house, finding his ex-girlfriend, Patty Taylor's, boyfriend, Paul, was shot dead by her father, Gary Taylor. They have a chase throughout the house, then at the end they talk, Gary calms down, and Shane takes him to the police station, after taking Mrs. Heller to her house. There, they talk about if to put Gray in Robb's cell or not. If you cuff him, he'll be killed by Robb, if you don't he'll live. The police officers then watch the broadcast, which states that there is a rapidly spreading illness. Patty then shows up covered with blood but she asks for her father. She says she ran into some tree branches, but is believed to be lying. It is said by Patty that Paul had a burning fever all day and was in bed, and when he woke up he was crazy, and tore up the bedroom. Gary then grabs his shotgun to scare Paul, but Paul attacked Patty, infecting her with the disease. Later, as fellow Deputy Don is about to unlock Gary to put him into the interrogation room, Shane gets a text message from Lori Grimes, saying she's going to check on Rick Grimes at the hospital. He responds, saying "Sit tight, I'll go." At that same moment, Robb tears off a chunk of flesh from Don's neck, and goes for Gary. Shane shoots Robb twice, ending him with a shot to the head. As Shane helps Gary, Leon stands near the two dead bodies. There was a noise coming from the front desk area where Patty was, and Leon goes to investigate and check up on her. Gary then says Robb was "just like Paul." He then says the only way you could kill them was to blow off their head. Seconds later, Leon is heard screaming and Shane runs to assist him. He finds Patty on top of Leon trying to bite him. Now zombified, Patty is pushed away by Shane and shot, dead. With Robb, Patty, and Don dead, he sends a text message to Lori saying "On my way over, do not leave home." Shane leaves, going to get Rick at the hospital, Leon says he wants to stay in King County, while Shane tells Gary to get to Atlanta. As he drives off, Leon waves good bye, Gary at his side. In the shadows, Don then comes behind Leon about to attack him, possibly infecting him. Leaving Gary Taylor's fate unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Shane has killed: *Robb Spanner (Zombified) *Patty Taylor (Zombified) *Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia *Shane is one of the only characters to have appeared in almost every form of Walking Dead media, having appeared in the Comic Series, TV Series, Dead Reckoning, Assault Game, and the Social Game. Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane Walsh, Shane